Hector the Horrid!
Hector the Horrid! is the fifth episode of the eleventh season. Plot Bill and Ben bring a new coal hopper, Hector, to the coal yards, and warn Thomas that he is very aggressive. Hector proves that point when Thomas tries to shunt him, to which he replies by roaring "KEEP AWAY!" Later when Rosie came to help, he scared her away. Thomas decides to teach Hector a lesson by bumping him very hard, unfortunately, he bumps Hector so hard that he derails. Hector then reveals he was aggressive so he would not have to carry coal, as he was scared. When he helps Hector back on the rails, Thomas shows him it is no hardship, and now Hector is the best-behaved coal truck in the yard. Characters * Thomas * James * Bill and Ben * Rosie * Hector * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward (does not speak) * Rocky (does not speak) Locations * Shunting Yards * The Coaling Plant Trivia * This episode marks Bill's last speaking role until the seventeenth season episode, Percy's Lucky Day. * In the UK and US Televised version, Hector crashes into the buffers, but they fly off to his left before he rolls over. In the DVD version, Hector crashes into the buffers, the buffers slide over to his right, and his rear-bogie wheels lift up slightly before he rolls over. Also, Hector is dirtier after the crash in the DVD version. * Going by production order, this is the eighth episode of the eleventh season. * When Thomas is being filled up with coal, he is in his larger scale model. Goofs * After Thomas bumps Hector off the rails, Hector's eyes are wonky. * It is said that Thomas and Hector shunt together, but Hector cannot move himself or other trucks. * When Rosie runs out of the coaling plant, Thomas' lamp is crooked. * In a close up of Hector when he is being pulled by Bill and Ben, he is already loaded with coal. This is likely to disguise the eye mechanism inside Hector. * In the UK version, when Thomas puffs up to Hector after knocking him over, the puffing sound can be heard after he stops. * When Thomas is demonstrating being filled up with coal, his whistle is wonky. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK/AUS * The Complete Eleventh Series Gallery File:HectorTheHorridTitleCard.png|UK Title card HectorTheHorridUSTitlecard.png|US Title Card File:HectorTheHorrid1.png File:HectorTheHorrid2.png File:HectorTheHorrid3.png File:HectorTheHorrid4.png File:HectorTheHorrid5.png File:HectorTheHorrid6.png File:HectorTheHorrid7.png File:HectorTheHorrid8.png File:HectorTheHorrid9.png File:HectorTheHorrid10.png File:HectorTheHorrid11.png File:HectorTheHorrid12.png File:HectorTheHorrid13.png File:HectorTheHorrid14.png File:HectorTheHorrid15.png File:HectorTheHorrid16.png File:HectorTheHorrid17.png File:HectorTheHorrid18.png File:HectorTheHorrid19.png File:HectorTheHorrid20.png File:HectorTheHorrid21.png File:HectorTheHorrid22.png File:HectorTheHorrid23.png File:HectorTheHorrid24.png File:HectorTheHorrid25.png File:HectorTheHorrid26.png File:HectorTheHorrid27.png File:HectorTheHorrid28.png File:HectorTheHorrid29.png File:HectorTheHorrid30.png File:HectorTheHorrid31.png File:HectorTheHorrid32.png File:HectorTheHorrid33.png File:HectorTheHorrid34.png File:HectorTheHorrid35.png File:HectorTheHorrid36.png File:HectorTheHorrid37.png File:HectorTheHorrid38.png File:HectorTheHorrid39.png File:HectorTheHorrid40.png|Thomas and Rosie File:HectorTheHorrid41.png File:HectorTheHorrid42.png File:HectorTheHorrid43.png File:HectorTheHorrid44.png File:HectorTheHorrid45.png File:HectorTheHorrid46.png File:HectorTheHorrid47.png File:HectorTheHorrid48.png File:HectorTheHorrid50.png File:HectorTheHorrid51.png File:HectorTheHorrid52.png File:HectorTheHorrid53.png File:HectorTheHorrid54.png File:HectorTheHorrid55.png File:HectorTheHorrid56.png File:HectorTheHorrid57.png File:HectorTheHorrid58.png File:HectorTheHorrid59.png File:HectorTheHorrid60.png File:HectorTheHorrid61.png File:HectorTheHorrid62.png File:HectorTheHorrid63.png File:HectorTheHorrid64.png File:HectorTheHorrid65.png File:HectorTheHorrid66.png File:HectorTheHorrid67.png File:HectorTheHorrid68.png File:HectorTheHorrid69.png File:HectorTheHorrid70.png File:HectorTheHorrid71.png File:HectorTheHorrid72.png File:HectorTheHorrid73.png File:HectorTheHorrid74.png File:HectorTheHorrid75.png File:HectorTheHorrid76.png File:HectorTheHorrid77.png File:HectorTheHorrid78.png File:HectorTheHorrid79.png File:HectorTheHorrid80.png File:HectorTheHorrid81.png File:HectorTheHorrid82.png File:HectorTheHorrid83.png File:HectorTheHorrid84.png File:HectorTheHorrid85.png File:HectorTheHorrid86.png File:HectorTheHorrid87.png File:HectorTheHorrid88.png File:HectorTheHorrid89.png File:HectorTheHorrid90.png File:HectortheHorrid.jpg File:HectortheHorrid3.PNG File:HectortheHorrid4.PNG File:HectortheHorrid5.PNG File:HectortheHorrid6.PNG File:HectortheHorrid8.PNG File:HectortheHorrid7.PNG File:HectortheHorrid9.PNG File:HectortheHorrid10.PNG File:HectortheHorrid11.PNG File:HectortheHorrid12.PNG File:HectortheHorrid13.PNG File:HectortheHorrid14.PNG|Hector's eyes are wonky File:HectortheHorrid15.PNG File:HectortheHorrid16.PNG File:HectortheHorrid17.PNG File:HectortheHorrid18.PNG File:HectortheHorrid!21.png File:Thomas&Rosie.jpg|Edited image for The Complete Tenth Series even though this is an eleventh series episode. Episode File:Hector the Horrid! - British Narration|UK narration File:Hector The Horrid! - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 11 episodes Category:Episodes